monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ghost-ludachris/ryugen
here is my entry for countjoe :) the ryugen is a mighty dragon, it is very large and in order to survive requires vast amounts of ore for its diet. this monster has the habit of dwelling in urban settlements and has also been called the city dragon. the reason for the monster inhabiting cities apears to be caused by humans. the city appears to have large amounts of ore (in the dragons eyes) and considering their diet (which consists of anything that moves) the dragons have been named maneaters. indeed hunters are often eaten as they provide both food and ore at once. the reason behind these dragons need to consume ore is very strange. the dragon will only eat cooked meat for some reason and the ore brings forth a chemical reaction which produces a dark green flame. this flame is extremely dangerous, it burns and corrodes at the same time, and since the dragon can either use it as a gas,flame and in some cases a deadly projectile, is extremely threatening to civilians. the creature has strong scales and is very hard to take down, its most dangerous attack is also very strange. the creature rears its head up and shoots out a giant flaming rock, this rock breaks into smaller pieces which rain down from the sky and explode upon impact, devastating large areas of land. the ryugen is by default an elder dragon yet scientists are calling it a giant wyvren, some argue against this due to the dragon having small forearms. the dragons shell seems to contain traces of ore thus hardening its skin, it is believed that babies are born with no teeth and use their small horns to loosen rocks and eat the ore inside by crushing them in its powerful jaws, it then eats neopterons and small herbivores until it can develop teeth via the ore it has eaten. it seems that ore replaces calcium in its diet in order to harden body parts such as scales claws bones and teeth. this seems to be another reason for eating ore, the dragon appears to favour dragonite above all ores for unknown reasons. we classify the area it inhabits as the dead city. the quest: the area is a small town that is now in ruins, some guild knights apear to be fighting the ryugen, there is a large fort that has been built to stop the dragon, this is equiped with 3 different dragonators, 2 binding ballistas, ballistas and cannons. the dragon is faced in 3 zones, first the entry zone. the dragon is found walking the streets and does not attack the hunter, you must traverse the buildins maze and deal as much damage as possible. if the dragon is dealt enough damage it will trip and fall onto the buildings dealing it a large amount of damage, regardless of where it is , if this is doneit will fly to the next zone and be ennraged. the nest zone is the town plaza, which acts as a large arena with some vantage points for gunners(these can be destroyed by the dragon though) this time the dragon attacks the hunters and will often fly into the air and deliver airial barages. eventually after 20 minutes if enough damage is dealt to it the dragon will move to the next zone. once in the next zone the dragon consentrates on the fort. here there are guild hunters to assist you however the dragon will not hesitate to attack any hunter around it. the fortress has 100 health and can be dealt 5-20 damage depending on the ttack of the dragon. a claw swipe=nothing, a tail whip=5, a headbutt=10 and a hipcheck ram=20. this means the hunter must be wary of danger and learn the monsters attacks. BREAKABLES: both horn stets, claws, chestplate, tail can be severed. there you have it my big end boss. btw hunters flying out of the building he is destroying with his tail swipe. hope you like it. Category:Blog posts